Security functions in a computer network include access control performed based on an IP (Internet Protocol) address, inhibition of access to a specified content, and detection of a virus, and a technique has been contrived for each of these functions. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique concerning a firewall for performing access control serving as a security function.
The above-mentioned various security functions can be implemented by separate devices. However, in recent years, a data relay device having a plurality of security functions in combination within a single device has emerged.
The use of a data relay device having a plurality of security functions in combination provides many advantages in terms of price and/or management as compared with a case in which a plurality of devices, each having only one security function, are combined so that the similar effects can be expected.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-273936